


The Dog That Became His Eyes

by ChaosAngel1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And that's it really, Gen, Guide dog!Eren, Heart Attacks, Nothing much to this fic, blind!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/ChaosAngel1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only was I the dog who became his eyes, I was the dog that taught him how to enjoy life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog That Became His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this? I really like it, but at the same time I hate so many tiny details, but I didn't want to spend hours nitpicking, 'cause then I'd probably never post it
> 
> Anyway, I liked the idea of Guide dog!Eren and blind!Levi! Hope you enjoy despite the probable crappyness

I was born to be a guide dog. That was my main purpose, to be trained to help humans who couldn't see or had other disabilities that made it difficult for them to get about. 

When I was eight weeks old, I was taken in by someone called a 'puppy walker'. They kept me for a year and taught me simple commands like 'sit' and 'down', and how to walk on a lead. They also took me to crowded places and on public transport, so they could teach me how to behave properly in those situations and so I could get used to them.

This training was easy, the harder training came when I moved back to the guide dog center. I was introduced to a special harness that all guide dogs must wear, and I started the more important training. There was so much to remember, I had to stop at steps, curbs and corners and wait for my trainer's commands, but I also had to make sure they didn't bump into anything as we walked.

When all of my training was completed, they started looking for a human to match me with. The first human was an elderly woman, I did my best to help her, but in the end they decided I wasn't the type of dog she needed.

I didn't like the second human they tried to pair me with, he seemed to have standards that were way too high. He expected me to get everything absolutely perfect, even though it was our first time working together, and I barely had any experience with an actual blind human.

The third human though, was amazing, I loved working with him. He was a short man named Levi, and he was completely blind. 

We were a perfect team, moving around perfectly together, as if we'd already been doing it for years. The staff were impressed, but we still had to go through a few weeks of training together before I would officially become his guide dog.

The few weeks felt like it was only hours, and before long we were out in public by ourselves.

~~~KMD~~~

Levi's constant frown made him seem like a cruel person, and he always seemed to be upset about something, never truly happy. Sometimes I'd wake up in the night to find him tossing and turning from a nightmare, and I'd climb into his bed with hum and stay until he calmed down.

I hated seeing him so upset, and I wanted to help any way I could, though I had no idea how, other than to carry on doing my job. Eventually though, I noticed the change, he started to smile more often, even laugh when we played together. It was a noticeable change too, Levi's friends were always commenting on how he seemed to be doing better. It made me proud to know I was most likely the one that caused that change.

~~~KMD~~~

Sometimes Levi made mistakes when we were out, even though we'd been working together for months now. He'd tell me to cross the road, thinking it was safe, but I'd see the car and I would wait, only crossing when it had passed. I suppose that could be considered saving his life, but I don't know if I'd call it that.

There was one time where I really did save his life though. 

~~~KMD~~~

_We were just relaxing on the sofa, watching TV. The hand that had been stroking my head and neck had stilled, and when I looked up at his face, it was contorted in pain. He moved his hand to clutch at his chest and he turned to me._

_"Eren, g-get m-my phone." He coughed out, still holding chest._

_I jolted off of the sofa like something had burned me, and tried to remember where he'd left his phone when we got home from work that day. If I remembered correctly, he'd left it on the kitchen counter._

_I immediately charged towards the kitchen, only stopping briefly to pull doors open with ropes attached to the handles. Luckily the phone was right at the edge of the counter, so I could easily grab it._

_When I got back to the living room, he still seemed to be in pain. I pushed the phone into his free hand, and he took it, squeezing it tightly for a second before fumbling with it. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying, I just wanted to comfort him, tell him it was alright, that I was there for him without using words. All I could do was lick his hands and his face, and hope my whine of worry would calm him down somehow._

_Not long later, the front door was thrown up and paramedics came in. They pushed me away from Levi and talked to him for a bit, before they began to lead him away. I tried to follow them, I didn't want to leave Levi alone with strangers, he needed me, but I was held back by someone._

_I struggled until I realised it was just Erwin, Levi's friend._

_"Eren, hey, calm down boy." He said softly, not loosening his grip on my collar. "Levi's gonna be fine, OK? You did good."_

_Erwin took me to his house and gave me a few treats, then left me there when he felt I had calmed down enough. I assumed he was going to see how Levi was doing._

_I felt as if I could die from all the worrying. I didn't stop barking and howling until I saw Levi again, until he hugged me, thanked me, and reassured me over and over that he was fine, and it was all thanks to me._

~~~KMD~~~

It turned out that Levi had had a heart attack, and my fast acting was probably what saved him. When he was out of the hospital, we both stayed with Erwin for a little while, and I didn't leave Levi's side for more than a second. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't there to help if something like this happened again, even if Erwin was also there and could help Levi if he needed it.

For Levi, this human that I loved, trusted and cared for more than anything else, I would always do my best. Even when I grew too old to be a guide dog and I was forced to retire, I would still do my job. Not only was I the dog who became his eyes, I was the dog that taught him how to enjoy life again.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, let me know what you think maybe?


End file.
